I'm Nobody's Baby
by BlueberryMuffins76
Summary: Bucky meets a very sad woman while shopping for books for Steve. Rated T just in case!


Bucky strode along the sidewalk in the heart of New York City. He tugged his sleeve down further over his left arm, the aloofness threatening him. At last, he saw the sign he sought: Into The Wardrobe. The double doors consisted of deep mahogany, solid, with brass handles and rounded top, giving the appearance of a real wardrobe opening. Grasping a handle, he found it swung open well with no creaking, though they seemed as if they should. The soft strains of Ruth Etting singing "I'm Nobody's Baby" met his ears.

A small woman stood at the counter, serving an older couple. Her raven locks, parted on the side, flowed over her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes, a dark hazel, held a despairing overtone, though her voice sounded sweet and friendly. "'My Special Day' was one of my favorite books as a girl," she commented as she slipped the item into a brown paper bag.

"I am sure your children enjoy you reading the same copy!" the older lady commented.

"I have no husband and therefore no children," the lovely lady came close to sighing.

"You will," the man assured her as he offered his arm to his wife and they turned to exit.

As he eavesdropped, Bucky glanced around the small store. Many of the tomes held titles he had seen on his grandfather's shelf as a boy, enthralled yet intimidated by their thickness. The shop specialized in vintage books, which is why he sought The Wardrobe rather than a new bookstore.

After the couple exited, he glanced over at the clerk. She caressed a green copy of Great Expectations, tracing its gilt letter. Her eyes, downcast, squinted, and he knew it was from inner pain rather than physical.

He strode towards her. "Excuse me, I could not help overhearing your conversation. That was rude of them."

She cast a smile that did not reach her eyes. "They meant nothing by it, I am sure. I should be used to it by now."

"Ah, not the first time?"

"Definitely not, and I doubt the last."

He stuck out his good hand. "I'm Bucky. Bucky Barnes." His teeth shone bright and clean but not unreal white as he smiled at her, admiring her beauty.

She took her hand and grasped it as though she were afraid of being squeezed to death. "Rosita Cortez. Is there something I can help you find?"

"Actually, yes…" he paused, knowing she would think him a maniac before she knew the truth. "My friend's birthday is coming up and I need some vintage Tarzan books. Condition matters not."

She came around the front counter and brought him to the back right corner. "Here. They are hard to keep in. I've never read them, but everyone says they are good."

"I only read one. My friend used to read more in his downtime in the army than I ever did."

"Ex-military! We give a 20% discount for veterans. Thank you for your service, Mr. Barnes."

"Please, call me Bucky, ma'am."

She smiled, this time from the heart. "Rosita. Were you and your friend in Afghanistan?"

"No…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it isn't that, although I really do not wish to speak of my experiences."

"I...will let you peruse this section. Let me know if you need anything!" She hurried away and began digging through a box to be priced and shelved, sorting as she went. Sighing, she pondered her words and actions. It was no wonder she never got asked out and was doomed to a life of singleness. Always messing the relationship up before they could even get acquainted! People told her she was pretty, so it must be her personality that kept her from even getting asked on a single date, no follow up. Why did she even bother thinking about it anymore? A lost cause if there ever was one…

He brought five books up to the counter. "Do you have Agatha Christie?"

"Yes; this way."

He grabbed Murder on the Orient Express. "I think this is it for today. Thank you for your help."

"My pleasure!" She rung his purchase up, making sure to include the discount.

He took his bag but stood, rather than turning to leave, and gave her a small smile. "You seem sad. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I am fine."

"Are you seeing anyone? You are lovely."

Her cheeks tinged pink and she blinked her eyes a bit, then met his gaze a minute and looked away. "Thank you! No, unfortunately not."

His eyes widened a bit before he could control his surprise. How ridiculous that such a nice woman would be single! "May I take you to dinner this evening?"

Excitement and panic flooded her state of being and her composure fled. "I...Um...That sounds lovely! I don't know anything about you though. I will not even go out on a date with a man who has never accepted Christ, does not tend church as much as he is able, and can't live with a cat."

Despite himself, he laughed. "So you are telling me that if I love and serve Jesus but hate cats you won't have anything to do with me?"

She giggled. "Yes, that is exactly right, as preposterous as it sounds."

"Well, it is a good thing that I like cats! I am kind of a new Christian…Steve, the friend who needs these books, inspired me to start trying to do the right thing." He paused, not being one to talk for extended periods, especially not after IT. "I tried, but knew I could not do the 'right thing' without help. My mother always wanted me to attend church as a boy, so I found one and attended a couple of Sundays. Once I finally got over myself, one of the elders spoke with me and showed me how no, I can't do anything right alone, but with Jesus, He cleanses me. He put His Spirit in me and cleansed me from all the guilt and shame that bore down my soul. I knew I could never do anything to appease the wrath I deserve for my many sins. But now I'm free in Christ!"

She smiled from her soul. "How beautiful! God is so good!"

"That He is! Now…I don't mean to be pushy…Will you please do me the honor of going out with me tonight?"

She blinked and stared at him a minute. "Yes!"

His teeth flashed. "Thank you! What time do you get off? I can pick you up."

"No, no, that's ok!" She held up a hand, eyes wide. "I'll be done around 5:30 and can be somewhere close to here at 6."

"Ok. How about Mexican? There's a little place I passed a couple of blocks up."

"La Soledad! That is one of my favorite places!"

"Then it's all settled. See you tonight!"

"Thank you!"

He turned to leave, then back. "May I have your number?" He took his phone out, typed in the info, and sent a quick text so she would have his number. This time he did not turn back after striding to the exit.

Rosita waited until she lost sight of the handsome man, then grabbed Great Expectations to her chest and squealed. "I...Have...A...Date!" Her face reddened and she looked around, thanking God there were no other people in the store. She sent a quick text to her best friend, then began using half her mind to shelve, the other half to ponder what she could wear...

* * *

Several hours later...

Bucky waited at the entrance and finally spotted the little lady marching her way through the crowds. He grinned as she locked eyes with him and waved. Once inside, they settled into a small corner booth, he with his back to the wall.

A waiter brought a small basket of corn chips and two bowls, one containing salsa verde, the other a bean salsa. After delivering their waters, he left them to peruse the menu.

Bucky looked over at his companion, about to reach for a chip. "I…Um…Do you pray before eating the chips?"

She smiled, not acting as though he were stupid or heathen. "We can if you would like. Or we can wait until they bring our food."

"Does the Bible say anything about it?

She pursed her lips, taking her time. "As I recall it, praying before you eat is not a requirement and there is nothing about when they bring appetizers. It seems it would be most proper to thank Him before indulging in any food. But nowadays, most people wait until the meal arrives."

"Then may I?" He bowed his head and prayed.

The conversation was pleasant until the food arrived. Rosita kept glancing at him, blushing and then looking into her plate and taking another bite.

Finally, he addressed her. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"What? No! This is wonderful!"

"You seem unhappy."

"No…I can assure you I am absolutely tickled pink!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, something is on your mind."

"You have no idea what this means to me. I'm 27 and no one ever asks me out."

His eyes grew wide. "Never?"

"No, unless they are men old enough to be my grandfather and are just teasing. It's nice to know someone thinks I'm nice, but at the same time is depressing."

"Rosita, you are not only beautiful but have such a pleasant personality. Guys must be blind!"

Her cheeks pinked. "Thank you." Normally she never bared her soul to strangers, but something about this man made her feel safe and unafraid to be a little vulnerable. "I have all too often wondered how ugly and hideous I must be, what a mean person. I've always wanted to date with the goal of marriage, but no one ever wants me. I wonder if it's me or the guys. I mean, really now. Is it that difficult to ask if a girl is single, and if she is then see if she wants to go out?"

He chuckled. "I do not think so, but I am not like other men so I cannot vouch for them." He turned more serious. "I truly am sorry you have to go through that. Is that why the couple earlier upset you?"

She looked down. "Yes. people tell me that 'beautiful' women are scary is the problem, but I think they are just being nice. And then every older person always wants to know if you're married. I've been waiting twelve years for a husband and really don't want that fact to be rubbed in my face daily. I know they mean well and are just concerned about me. God has been so faithful to provide all I need. Yet I cannot seem to get past my desire for intimate companionship. Having female friends is great, but it's just different than a man…" Tears formed and trailed down her cheeks.

He slipped out of his bench and onto her, gently wrapping his left arm around her, for once forgetting it was metal rather than flesh. Turning, she put her arms around him and sobbed. "I'm sorry…" she whispered through the tears.

Patting her back, he tugged her closer. "It's ok. Get it out."

A few minutes passed and she sat back, eyes red and wide. "Please forgive me. I have no idea what came over me. I barely know you!"

"That is something I would like to remedy."

"You don't hate me after this?"

"No. You have shown me you are human and have hurts and pains, as I do. That you can be a believer yet still have struggles."

She gave a small turn of her lips. "Thank you. That is true. No one is perfect."

"No. But come, please say you'll spend more time with me?"

"I would love that!"


End file.
